Geisha
by SMILE LOVE PEACE
Summary: De la mano de Sayuri (Bella) entraremos en un mundo secretó dominado por las pasiones y sostenido por las apariencias, en el que la sensualidad y la belleza no pueden separarse de la degradación y el sentimiento...
1. Prologue

Prologue

De la mano de Sayuri entraremos en un mundo secretó dominado por las pasiones y sostenido por las apariencias, en el que la sensualidad y la belleza no pueden separarse de la degradación y el sometimiento: un mundo en el que las jóvenes aspirantes a _geishas_ son duramente adiestradas en el arte de la seducción, en el que su virginidad se vendé al mejor postor y donde tienen que convencerse de que, para ellas, el amor no es más que un espejismo.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios; buenos o malos.**


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

Imagínate que tu y yo estuviéramos sentados en una apacible estancia con vistas a un jardín, tomando te y charlando sobre unas cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo y yo te dijera "El día que nos conocí a fulano de tal... Fue el mejor día de mi vida y también el peor". Supongo que dejarías la taza sobre la mesa y dijeras ¿Fue el mejor o el peor?

Tratándose de otra situación, me habría reído de mis palabras y te habría dado la razón. Pero la verdad es que el día que conocí al señor Jacob Black o también llamado señor Tanaka Ichiro fue de verdad el mejor día de mi vida. Me fascino, incluso el olor a pescado de sus manos me pareció perfume. De no haberlo conocido nunca habría sido geisha.

No nací ni me eduque para ser una de las famosas geishas de Kioto. Ni siquiera nací en Kioto. Soy hija da un pescador de Yoroido, un pueblecito de la costa del mar de Japón.

En toda mi vida, no habré hablado de Yoroido, ni tampoco de la casa en donde pase mi infancia o de mis padres o de mi hermana mayor, ni desde luego de como me hice geisha o de cómo te sientes siéndolo, con más de media docena de personas.

En realidad, un día, hace muchos años, le estaba sirviendo sake a un hombre que menciono de pasada que había estado en Yoroido la semana anterior. Me sentí como debe sentirse un pájaro al encontrarse al otro lado del océano con una criatura que conoce su nido. Me quede tan sorprendida que no pude contenerme y le dije:

-¡Yoroido! De ahí soy yo.

¡Pobre hombre! Su cara se convirtió en un muestrario de muecas. Hizo todo lo posible por sonreír, sin conseguirlo, por que no podía dejar de mostrar una turbada sorpresa.

-¿Yoroido? Seguro qué ni estamos hablando del mismo lugar.

El hombre suspiró profundamente y se bebió un trago de la copa de sake que acababa de servirle. Luego soltó una enorme carcajada, de alivio, creo yo, más que de otra cosa.

-¡Que idea!- dijo, soltando otra carcajada-.¡Tu de un poblacho como Yoroido¡ Eso sería como pensar en hacer té en un cubo- y cuando volvió a reírse, me dijo-: por eso eres tan divertida Sayuri-san. A veces casi consigues que me tome en serió las bromistas que me haces.

No es que me gusté mucho pensar que soy un cubo de té, pero supongo que en cierta medida es cierto. Después de tomo, me crié en Yoroido, y nadie se atrevería a decir que es un lugar con glamour. Casi nunca nadie va por allí. Y la gente no tiene oportunidades de irse. Probablemente estés preguntando como lo conseguí yo.

Ahí empieza mi historia.

La casa en donde vivíamos en el pequeño puerto de Yoroido era una ~casita piripi~, como la llamaba yo entonces. Estaba junto a un acantilado donde soplaba constantemente el viento del océano.

De niña, pensaba que el mar estaba siempre acatarrado, porque jadeaba constantemente, salvó cuando se quedaba sin respiración, antes de soltar uno de sus grandes estornudos- lo que equivale decir que de pronto soplaban ráfagas tremendas acompañadas de agua de mar pulverizada-. Decidí que nuestra casita de habría ofendido de que el océano le estornudará en la cara cada dos por tres y empezó a torcerse para quitarse del medio. Probablemente hubiera terminado derrumbando se de no ser porque mi padre la apúntalo con un Madero que rescato de un barco de pesca naufragado. De este modo, la casa parecía un viejo borracho apoyado en una muleta.

Mi vida en la casita piripi también estaba un poco torcida. Como desde muy niña me parecí mucho a mi madre y apenas nada a mi padre o a mi hermana mayor, mi madre decía que estábamos hechas iguales- y era verdad que las dos teníamos unos ojos peculiares, casi de un color que nunca se ve n Japón-. En lugar de un castaño muy oscura, los ojos de mi madre eran de un chocolate muy extraño y los míos eran exactamente iguales.

Siendo niña le dije una vez a mi madre que alguien,e había hecho un agujerito en los ojos y que se le salía toda la tinta, y ella pensó que era una ocurrencia la mar de graciosa. Los videntes decían que sus ojos eran tan achocolatados por que había demasiado tierra en su personalidad, tanto que los otros cuatro elementos apenas estaban presentes, y por eso, explicaban, combinaban mal sus rasgos.

La gente del pueble decía que tendría que haber sido extremadamente atractiva, porque sus padres habían sido muy guapos. Pues bien, los melocotones tienen un sabor exquisito, lo mismo que las setas, pero no pueden combinarse; ésa era la jugarreta que le había gastado la naturaleza.

Tenía la boquita bien formada de su madre, pero la angulosa mandíbula de su padre, lo que daba la impresión de una delicada pintura enmarcada con un marco demasiado pesado. Y sus hermosos ojos chocolates estaban cercados por unas pestañas extremadamente espesas que en el caso de su padre debían des ser sorprendentes, pero en el suyo hacían que pareciera siempre espantada.

Mi madre siempre decía que se había casado con mi padre porque ella tenía demasiada tierra en su personalidad y mi padre demasiada agua en la suya. La gente que conocía a mi padre enseguida entendía a que se refería mi madre. El agua mana velos de un lugar a otro y siempre encuentra una rendija por la cual salir. La tierra, por su parte, se agarra fuerte al suelo.

En el caso de mi padre esto era bueno, porque era pescador, y un hombre con agua en su personalidad se encuentra cómodo en el mar. En realidad, mi padre se encontraba mejor en el mar que en cualquier otro sitio, y nunca se alejaba mucho de él. Olía a mar incluso después de lavarse. Cuando no estaba pescando, se sentaba en el suelo de nuestra oscura casita y remendaba las redes. Y si la red hubiera sido una criatura dormida ni siquiera la hubiera despertado, tal era la lentitud con la que trabajaba. Lo hacia todo así de despacio.

Incluso cuando intentaba poner cara de concentración, podía salir y vaciar el barreño en el tiempo que le llevaba a él recolectar sus rasgos. Tenía la cara llena de arrugas, y en cada arruga había dejado de ser su cara y más bien parecía un árbol con nidos de pájaros en todos las ramas. Tenía que luchar constantemente para don't minara, y siempre parecía agotado por el esfuerzo.  
Cuando tenía seis o siete años, me entere de algo referente a mi padre que hasta entonces había ignorado. Un día le pregunte: "Papá, ¿por qué eres tan viejo?". El arqueó las cejas, de modo que tomaron la forma de unos pequeños paraguas caídos sobre sus ojos. Y luego suspiró largamente, movió la cabeza y dijo: "No lo se". Cuando me volví a mi madre, ella me lanzo una mirada que significaba que respondería mi pregunta en otro momento.

Al día siguiente, sin darme ninguna explicación, me llevo colina abajo, hacia el pueblo, pero antes de llegar torcimos en el camino que lleva al cementerio, en el bosque. Allí me condujo a tres sepulturas juntas en una esquina y marcadas cada una con un poste más alto que yo. Tenían unas austeras inscripciones escritas de arriba a abajo, pero yo no había ido a la escuela del pueblo lo bastante para saber dónde acababa una y empezaba la siguiente. Mi madre los señalo y dijo: "Natsu, esposa de Sakamoto Minoru". Sakamoto Minoru o Charlie era el nombre de mi padre. "Fallecida, a los veinticuatro años, en el año decimonoveno de Meiji", y la siguiente, que era idéntica a las otras dos, salvó por el nombre, Masao, y la edad, tres años.

Me llevo un rato comprender que mi padre había estado casado antes, hacia mucho tiempo, y que toda su familia había muerto. Mi cuerpo pesaba el doble que un momento antes, como si aquellas sepulturas tirarán de mi.

Con toda aquella agua y tierra, el equilibrio tendría que haber sido perfecto, y mis padres tendrían que haber entre dardo hijos con la proporción adecuada de cada elemento. Seguro que se sorprendieron al ver que habían terminado teniendo una de cada uno. Pues no sólo yo me parecía a mi madre y había heredado incluso sus extraños ojos, sino que mi hermana, Rosalie o Satsu, se parecía a mi padre como una gota de agua a otra. Rose tenía seis años más que yo, y, claro, al ser mayor, le dejaban hacer cosas que a mí todavía me estaban prohibidas.

Pero Rosalie tenía la virtud de hacerlo todo de tal forma que parecía una completa casualidad. Por ejemplo, si le pedías que te sirviera un cuenco de sopa de la olla puesta en el fogón, lo hacía, pero de tal modo que parecía que la sopa se había derramado y, por suerte, había caído en el cuenco.

Una vez se cortó con un pescado. Y no es que se cortará con un cuchillo limpiado el pescado. Que va. Subía la cuesta desde el pueblo con un pescado envuelto en papel, y se le escurrió y cayo de tal forma que le dio en la pierna y le cortó con una de las aletas.

Seguramente nuestros padres habrían tenido mas hijos además de Rose y de mí, sobre todo porque mi padre esperaba tener un chico que saliera a pescar con él. Pero cuñado yo tenía seis años, mi madre cayo gravemente enferma, probablemente con cáncer de huesos, aunque por entonces yo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Su única forma de escapar al dolor era dormir, lo que empezó a hacer como los gatos, es decir, más o menos constantemente.

Conforme sucedían los meses, más tiempo pasaba ella dormida, y enseguida empezó a gemir cuerdo estaba despierta. Yo me daba cuenta de que algo estaba rápidamente en ella, pero como había tanta tierra en su personalidad, no pareció preocupante. A veces en cuestión de unos pocos meses se quedaba en los huesos, pero luego volvía a engordar con la misma rapidez.

Para mi noveno cumpleaños, empezaron a salirsele los huesos de la cara y ya no volvía a engordar. Yo no me daba cuenta de que debido a su enfermedad se estaba quedando sin tierra. Al igual que las lombrices necesitaban la tierra para no morir o secarse, mi madre perdía más y más su escénica.

Entonces, una tarde yo estaba sentada en el agujerado suelo de nuestra casa, cantándole a un grillo que había encontrado en aquella mañana, cuando una voz llamo a la puerta:

-¡Eh! ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Soy el doctor Cullen!

El doctor Miura venía a nuestro pueblo una vez a la semana, y desde que mi madre había enfermado, siempre se tomaba la molestia de subir la cuesta hasta nuestra casa para ver cómo iba la enferma. Mi padre estaba en casa aquel día, porque se avecinaba una gran tempestad.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, como arañas, en una red de pescar. Pasado un momento, volvió sus ojos hacia mi y levanto un dedo. Esto significaba que quería que abriera la puerta.

El doctor Cullen o Miura. Era estadounidense. En el pueblo lo conocíamos como el doctor Miura. Era un hombre muy importante, o al menos eso creíamos en el pueblo. Había estudiado entro Tokio, y se decía que conocía más caracteres chinos que nadie. Era demasiado amable con toda la gente. Cuando abrí la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y entro a la casa delante de mí.

-¡Vaya, vaya, Sakamoto-Swan!- le dijo a mi padre-. Me gustaría vivir con usted, todo el día en el mar. ¡Que maravilla! Y luego esos días de resaca descansando en casa. Veo que su esposa sigue dormida-continuo-. Es una Peña, porque había pensado reconocerla hoy.

-¿Ah, si?-dijo mi padre.

-La semana que viene no podré acercarme. ¿Podría despertarla para que la reconozca?

A mi padre le llevo un rato desenredarse los dedos de la red, pero por fin se puso de pie.

-Chiyo-san-me dijo-, traele una taza de té al doctor.

Entonces me llamaba Chiyo o Isabella. Todavía no se me conocía por mi nombre de geisha, Sayuri.

Mi padre y el doctor entraron en la otra habitación, dormía mi madre. Intenté escuchar desde la puerta, pero sólo oía los gemidos de mi madre y nada de los que decían ellos. Me puse a hacer el té, y enseguida salió el doctor frotándome las manos y con una expresión muy sería. Mi padre salió detrás y se sentaron los dos en la mesa, en el centro de la habitación.

-Ha llegado el momento de decirte algo Sakamoto-Swan-empezó diciendo el doctor Cullen-. Tienes que ir a hablar con una de las mujeres del pueblo. Con la señora Sugi o Stanley, tal vez. Y perderle que haga un bonito vestido para tu mujer.

-No tengo dinero, doctor-dijo mi padre.

-Últimamente todos somos pobres. Entiendo lo que dices. Pero se lo debes a tu mujer. No debería morir con un andrajoso vestido que lleva puesto.

-¿Entonces es que se va a morir pronto?

-Unas pocas semanas más. Tiene unos dolores espantosos. La muerte la aliviara.

Después de eso, deje de oír sus voces, pues lo que oía dentro de mi cabeza era un sonido semejante al de un pájaro aleteando espantado...

Continúa. Dejen su comentario de que les gusta y que no.  
Besos.


End file.
